La vie en couple d'Hermione Granger et Lucius Malfoy
by moajackspa
Summary: Drabbes retraçant la vie en couple de deux personnes complètement différentes mais qui se ressemblent plus que vous ne le pensez! Entre disputes, fou rires et jalousies, venez découvrir la surprenante histoire d'amour d'Hermione Granger et Lucius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir! **

**Voilà, ayant toujours été une shipeuse de Lucius/Hermione, j'ai décidé d'écrire un chapitre par-ci par-là et comme ils n'ont pas de fil directeur, ce sont devenus des Drabbes. **

**Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais et publierais régulièrement.**

**Bien, passons à notre couple. Ce seront des Drabbes légères qui se concentreront sur leur vie en couple. Je trouve qu'ils se complètent très bien et je les imagine parfaitement ensemble après la bataille finale.**

**Bonne lecture et évidemment aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient!**

* * *

- LUCIUS ?

Hermione sortit de la cuisine, un petit sac en plastique remplit de citrons dans la main.

- Hmmmmmm ? répondit ce dernier qui était dans le salon, un livre sur les genoux.

- Je t'ai demandé de me ramener des citrons pour les repas.

Lucius releva la tête et se mit à fixer les trois citrons dans le sac.

- Mais Herm, je t'ai ramené tes citrons, son éternel rictus aux lèvres.

- Lucius, tu m'en as ramené _trois. _J'en voulais dix pour ma décoration.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à utiliser un sort de duplication.

- Non, on avait dit qu'on ne tricherait pas pour ce repas. Je veux faire un vrai dîner fait maison pour Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna et Neville.

Lucius poussa un sorte de grognement pour montrer à quel point il était emballé par cette idée. Les yeux d'Hermione prirent une étrange teinte et le Malefoy réalisa qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure sous les cris perçants de sa compagne. Il essaya rapidement de renverser la situation.

- Écoute mon amour, je suis désolé. J'ai eu une dure journée au Ministère et je n'avais aucune idée que je devais te prendre _dix_ citrons. J'étais pressé de rentrer et le vendeur de légumes me regardait d'un air suspect à cause de ma robe …

- D'accord. Bien. Très bien. Admettons. Et bien maintenant tu vas sortir ton joli petit popotin de ton fauteuils bien douillet pour aller me chercher les 7 citrons manquants.

- Mais Herm …

- MAINTENANT. ET JE T'INTERDIS DE TRANSPLANER.

Lucius flancha. La sorcière le fusillait du regard, le doigt pointé vers la porte. Il se releva péniblement, attrapa un cardigan qui était accroché au porte-manteau puis mit sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Ta baguette Lucius

- Mais …

- TA BAGUETTE. Je sais que tu es capable de lancer un Accio.

Le pauvre homme du se résoudre à donner sa baguette. En échange, elle Hermione lui mit un billet de £10 dans le main, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Lucius soupira bruyamment et Hermione se retourna pour se rendre à la cuisine.

- Au fait Hermione.

- Oui ?

- T'avais-je déjà dit à quel point je n'aime ton nom?

- Excuse-moi ? Hermione leva un sourcil.

- Oui, ton nom, Granger. Ça fait un peu penser à … une grange tu ne trouves pas ?

- Et alors ? la voix de la sorcière commença à monter dans les aigus. À ce que je sache, on ne peut pas choisir son nom !

- Moi je dis ça juste comme ça … Tu devrai peut-être le changer non ?

- Le _changer _? Et en quoi ?

- Malefoy.

Lucius lui tourna alors le dos pour ouvrir la porte.

- Est-ce que tu viens juste de …

Le sorcier claqua la porte.

- EST-CE QUE TU VIENS JUSTE DE ME DEMANDER EN MARIAGE ?

- Hermione entendit le rire de son amant derrière la porte. Elle se précipita à travers le hall pour aller l'ouvrir. Lucius était déjà à une dizaine de mètres.

- LUCIUS, REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT.

- LUCIUS, ARRÊTE DE SOURIRE, JE PEUX SENTIR TON RICTUS À DES KILOMÈTRES À LA RONDE.

- LUCIUS !

Lucius se retourna une dernière fois avant de lancer :

- D'abord les citrons !

* * *

**Une petite review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir très chèr(e)s!**

**Désolée, j'ai tardé pour écrire ce chapitre mais bon, je vous avais prévenu que je ne serai pas régulière!**

**Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier du plus profond de mon coeur. Je m'attendais à une demie review mais j'en ai eu 4 et je peux vous assurer que ça m'a fait très plaisir! Merci également aux gens qui m'ont mis en follow/favorite. Je sais que vous existez!**

**Je voudrai juste répondre vite fait à deux reviews en particulier:**

**yuki-master: Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu n'as pas rigolé, ce n'était pas franchement le but! Contente que ça te plaise néanmoins!**

**Amy : Merci beaucoup et non je ne connais pas! Est-ce que c'est bien? C'est quel pairing?**

**Voilà, je vous laisse tranquille. J'espère que vous aimerez ce one shot. Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes et si vous ne comprenez pas ... Une bêta me ferait un grand bien mais c'est la pénurie des bêtas!**

**Bref, bonne lecture et laissez une petite review ;)**

* * *

Hermione et Lucius transplanèrent en une fraction de seconde et apparurent dans un champ de blé.

-Hermione très chère … Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fait atterrir dans un champ de blé ? demanda Lucius, son éternel rictus aux lèvres.

-Ginny m'a donné une idée générale où est-ce qu'on devrait arriver. Pas un point précis, marmonna Hermione, un peu énervée par les éternelles remarques de son compagnon. C'est par là, dit-elle en désignant un grand chapiteau au loin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant le chapiteau blanc, Lucius lança un sortilège sur ses vêtements pour enlever les derniers épis de blés qui étaient restés accrochés à sa robe. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à faire de même lorsque Lucius la devança et lui nettoya d'un coup de baguette sa jolie robe rose.

-J'aurai pu le faire moi même ! S'indigna l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Vu ta capacité à transplaner dans les champs de blés, j'ai estimé que c'était préférable que je te jette le sortilège.

Absolument exaspérée, Hermione laissa son amant en plan et vint se servir un verre de ponch. _Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être agaçant quelques fois_, pensa t-elle en avalant une grosse gorgée du breuvage. Elle était de mauvaise humeur et elle se sentit soudainement coupable. Elle n'allait quand même pas être de mauvaise humeur au mariage de Ginny et Harry!

Hermione regarda Lucius au loin qui marchait dans se direction pour le rejoindre, visiblement perplexe.

Hermione s'apprêta à aller le retrouver lorsque quelqu'un se matérialisa devant elle. C'était un homme mince et trapu. La jeune femme reconnue automatiquement le teint sombre et cireux, le nez arrondi et les épais sourcils noirs de Viktor Krum et en fut agréablement surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis maintenant deux ans et il avait encore changé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Décidemment, ils avaient un don pour se revoir à des mariages ! Cependant, cela ne la surprit pas plus que ça Harry avait sans doute du l'inviter. Viktor s'était un peu fait pousser les cheveux, ses épaules avaient l'air moins voutées ce qui le rendait plus grand. Et plus beau.

-Herrrrmione ! Tu es vraiment trrrrrès belle aujourd'hui ! dit-il avec un sourire. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait même un peu perdu son accent.

-Viktor ! Oh mon Dieu, cela me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Et par la barbe de Marlin ! Tu n'as presque plus d'accent !

-Ma dernière petite amie était anglaise et elle ne supporrrrrtait pas mon horrrrible accent alorrrrrs j'ai fait des efforrrrrts, expliqua t-il, un petit sourire satisfait sur le coin des lèvres. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, se sentit-il obligé de rajouter.

-Oh quel dommage, j'en suis désolée.

-Et toi, tu es avec toujourrrrrs avec ce Ron? Le meilleurrrr ami de Harry ?

-Ron ? Ah non, du tout, nous n'avons jamais été ensemble, répondit-elle précipitamment.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourrrrtant quelqu'un m'avait dit au marrrriage de Bill et Fleurrrr que tu sorrrrrtais avec lui !

-Quoi ? Mais qui a bien pu te dire ça ?

Hermione se sentait un peu gênée et vaguement en colère. Il était vrai qu'à cette époque elle était amoureuse de Ron. Et au plus profond d'elle même, elle pensait que Ron aussi avait été amoureux d'elle à ce moment là. Cependant à la fin de la bataille, il s'était pavané comme un paon en expliquant à tout le monde comment il était rentré dans la Chambre des Secrets et avait délaissé Hermione pour quelques admiratrices.

Cela avait refroidit les ardeurs de la sorcière et lorsque Ron s'était lassé de ces filles et qu'il réalisa enfin qu'Hermione était celle qu'il avait toujours aimé, Hermione ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Elle l'avait attendu, soutenu dans les moments difficiles, supporté son histoire ridicule avec Lavande mais cette fois-ci, ça avait été la cerise sur le gâteau.

-Je ne m'en rappelle plus trrrrrès bien … Et du coup, tu es célibatairrrre maintenant ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Lucius. Celui-ci les observait mais détourna vivement son regard lorsqu'Hermione posa ses yeux sur lui.

Elle eut un petit sourire au coin. Lucius était jaloux. Elle le savait. Si il ne l'avait pas été, il n'aurait pas été en train de les observer et en plus, il n'aurait jamais détourné son regard. Elle trouva cela vraiment attendrissant.

-Oh tu sais, moi et les relations amoureuses, ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon fort, elle dit vaguement.

Le visage de Viktor s'illumina et même si cela émoustilla un peu Hermione, elle se sentit légèrement coupable. Viktor avait beau être un des hommes de sa vie, il ne l'était plus et ne le serait jamais plus. Ce qu'elle vivait avec Lucius était infiniment plus puissant. Si on laissait de côté son côté arrogant et son rictus exaspérant, leur relation était vraiment forte. Ils se comprenaient au moindre regard, partageaient les mêmes passions comme la connaissance et la lecture et adoraient parler ensemble de tout et de rien. Et ne parlons pas du sexe.

Il lui avait tout appris.

Cependant, elle avait rapidement rattrapé son retard et montré de quoi elle était capable.

Viktor l'invita à danser et Hermione accepta, jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à Lucius qui s'était remis à les regarder. Elle virevolta dans les bras de Viktor qui avait l'air ravis. Ils reprirent leur conversation et il lui raconta sa vie. Il était toujours l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie de Quidditch. Cependant, les Etats-Unis lui proposaient un poste dans la NQA (Association Nationale de Quidditch, l'équivalent de la NBA moldue) et il hésitait à accepter. Tout en écoutant attentivement au récit de Viktor, Hermione continuait à jeter des coups d'œil fréquents vers Lucius qui s'était mis à siroter agressivement un verre de whisky pur feu. Elle sourit de plus belle. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Viktor lui proposa de danser la prochaine danse avec lui mais une voix interrompit Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse accepter.

-Excusez-moi mais Miss Granger m'avait promis cette danse.

Ladite Miss Granger faillit exploser de rire en voyant Lucius défier Viktor. Même si Lucius était plus grand, Viktor était plus musclé. Le grand blond se retourna vers la jeune femme.

-N'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? demanda t-il d'un ton un peu sec.

Hermione décida que Lucius en avait assez bavé comme ça et accepta sa main en promettant à Viktor qu'elle lui accorderait une autre danse plus tard. Le joueur de Quidditch disparut dans la foule et Lucius prit Hermione par la taille un peu brusquement avant d'entamer une valse d'une main experte.

-Ça ne va pas Lucius ? demanda-t-elle, en essayant de refouler un fou rire.

-Je t'interdis de …

-M'interdire ? _M'interdire ? _Mais mon pauvre Lucius, qui es-tu pour _m'interdire_ quoi que ce soit ?

-C'est juste … C'est juste que je ne peux pas supporter qu'un autre homme te regarde.

Il avait dit cela en serrant les dents.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'être trop inquiet quand Harry ou Ron …

-Ahhhh non pas Potter ou Weasley bien sur. Potter t'aime en tant qu'amie et Weasley n'est rien. (Hermione s'apprêta à à ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la défense de son ami mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps). Mais Krum. J'ai vu comment il te dévorait du regard. Il se voyait déjà marié. Je voyais dans ses yeux quelle bague il allait choisir et il écrivait déjà ses vœux dans sa tête. Et puis toit tu le regardais d'un air admiratif avec un sourire béat. Le grand Viktor Krum. Il a beau être un excellent joueur de Quidditch, je peux t'assu …

La situation était tellement drôle qu'Hermione finit par exploser de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit Lucius d'un ton sec.

-Enfin Lucius, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il n'y a que toi ?

Surpris, les sourcils du Malfoy s'élevèrent.

-Pardon ?

- Voyons Lucius, nous sommes ensemble depuis 10 mois. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi, non ? Jamais je n'irai avec une autre personne, pas même un joueur de Quidditch de renommée mondiale. Tu as beau être un Seprentard grognon et énervant à souhait, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Crois moi, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais c'est comme ça. Je t'aime Lucius et rien n'y changera rien.

Lucius la fixait avec incrédulité, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. C'était comme si il n'aurait jamais pu entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours été habitué au mensonge, à la manipulation et la lâcheté. Jamais on ne l'avait confronté à la vérité et la franchise.

Un sourire plein de gratitude s'étira sur le visage du Malfoy et il se pencha légèrement vers l'oreille de sa compagne. Il lui chuchota alors un flot de paroles érotiques et Hermione en fut toute émoustillée. Elle se mordit les lèvres et lui proposa d'aller se trouver un endroit tranquille à l'abris des regards. Lucius regarda aux alentours pour voir quel refuge ils pourraient trouver.

-Je crois que ce champs de blés vas nous être utile au final, finit-il par dire.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a un petit peu plu.**

**Review?**

**Oh et si quelqu'un veut devenir ma bêta, j'accepte illico presto!**


End file.
